dragonsvshumansthegreatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Airyglyph
'Airyglyph' This island is located between Hanyias, Aquios, and Rudvick. It is remote and most people of the world do not know about it. Or at least that it has residents. The island is surrounded near entirely by large cliff faces. Waterfalls pour over the sides from the lakes above. The climate is always very warm and tropical. Airyglyph is populated entirely by dragons. This island has not been touched by war and is at peace. The main dragon 'city' is built into the cliffside. 'Population' This island is full of more rare breeds of dragons. This includes Golds, Silvers, Thunders, Dark Pinks, and Harvests. It's also home to traditional tropical dragons. The dragons living in Airyglph strangely enough have no experience with humans. Nearly all have not even seen humans before. Humans are not brought up often, seeming more like a fairy tale. Instead, the population goes about its life. They are great farmers and even raise livestock for food. 'Island Habitat' The forests of Airyglyph are commendable in beauty. At night, the water and plants seem to glow. It gives the whol place a sort of enchanted feeling. There are lush green meadows for enjoyment as well. There aren't any dangerous wildlife creatures to the dragons here, so walking alone along the paths is perfecly safe. The trees on Airyglyph have a magical property installed in them that makes their bases glow at night. They work like lamp posts to light the way for the residents. Dragons can fly anywhere they like, but for dragons without wings, travel is also endless. Bridges and paths are put across any surface to give everyone a happy experience on the island. The scenery along the coastlines is something great on it's own. From the shore, residents can see the other cliffsides around the island as they walk or go for a swim in the crystal clear water. Lush plant life surrounds the water, as well as sitting underwater for the feating pleasure of water dragons. The coves of Airyglyph are heavily secluded by walls of vegetation and rock faces. They make nice spots for relaxation and dates. Dragons can catch sun on the sun and rocks while enjoying the sounds of water washing against the shoreline. Tropical fish swarm the waters for easy eating convenience. Or jsut another pretty view. The plants on Airyglyph are very unique to the world. Certain flowers and such have glowing properties. Their neon colors enhance this effect. Even after picked, they maintain their beautiful glow. These plants often have very sweet scents that are hard to resist. 'Airyglyph Leadership' Airyglyph is on a monarchy system. It's king and queen perished, leaving a princess as the current ruler. She goes by the name of Athena. Her nature is a bit hardy and intimidating on the outside. She however is kind and understanding when it matters. She is a bit stubborn at times and can be difficult to convince. Athena doesn't take others words for things and requires proof to accept things. This also makes her a smart leader. She likes to make new friends even though the island nearly never gets visitors. Athena avoids conflict when she can but carries a temper. When it goes off, others have better gotten far away from her unbearable rage. The citizens of Airyglyph are happy with their ruler for her talent to reason and provide.